


The comeback

by merlisation



Category: No Fandom, freeform - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlisation/pseuds/merlisation
Summary: A short story.Only to build up for the twist in the last sentence.





	The comeback

Another day in, day out, a meeting, nothing special, but all in all only scratching at the surface, just nothing honest, everything around her feeling wrong.  
These kind of clothes never ever felt like a second skin it is only some fabric, it was never meant to protect her. She always feels incomplete here, naked and unsafe.  
And in this meeting of old friends, yet in working environment there is someone else coming in.  
Not having ever texted for what feels like centuries, never an Email, never mentioned in conversations, she wondered if he was ever still alive.  
She somehow felt him go five years ago, she had the feeling a soulmate was gone and never to return.  
And here he is, coming in all … beautiful, strong, gorgeous, a real wtf moment and she sees it in everyone's eyes they feel it too , a wave of confidence of … power. This is someone. Not just an image sold by the clothes. This is real.  
And it’s him, all of him, after so long. 

Her mind goes back, fifteen years the school compound, a silent walk, a talk, like confessions, calm in between classes. Him coming clear, she the silent witness listening as always to the thought process, something in the back of her mind tells her it's not only his story they demerge.  
But how did she end up to be the first one to know, yes they were friends but not that close, she wanted to be more than close, but was never seen like that.  
What made her standing out, to be the one to trust in this topic?  
Anyway she's glad to be the one. The one to know first of all. She will not end the rumours, but she will nod knowingly when the others come up with the truth. For now it’s safe. A wonderful bubble just her and him. Talking, discussing, coming to only one conclusion: He is gay, inevitably. Knew for quite some time, the crush on that one boy with his huge blue eyes, dark blond messy hair and average height, funny, dorky, beautiful without being aware of, the crush never fading, well when him got a girl the feeling changed and there was this newby in class, taller but kind of the same features … she knows what it’s like, having a crush on unreachable boys. They were never meant for her or him, it seemed.  
But still the last weeks he grew into someone more recognisable and he wanted to push through, a sapling coming to light. She never understood what it made him choose her to work it out, but here she was glad to be part of the process. 

After that, there were some boys for him, for her, the ending of school, life becoming a thing, him going away after a small encounter in her new home town, he so embarrassed because his boyfriend decided to cut off the relationship after weeks of having already someone else, then the night out with the most anarchistic people, a trip in colours and suppressed feelings, the promise of staying in contact and then nothing. Radio silence. Not even ghosting just completely disappearing from under the radar. Like gone forever.

Her becoming someone as well, a wonderful boy coming her way, being hers, saying she’s his only one. What pressure to put on someone not even knowing whether she was coming to terms., what terms at all. There where the thoughts of not being complete finished at the age of 23, the future not set with this gorgeous, actually completely her type, but when you’re that young, how can you be sure, this is everything, they settle through some shit, an affair who shaped her, getting back together, being close, a team, becoming a family, nearly breaking up over being a family, having a little shit so lovable that sticking together is the only option and somehow the future is not that grey no more,.  
Then a year so grey she doesn't know why at first. The chemicals are out of the system this job, paying enough, giving the opportunity, to have time, organizing for others is her strong suit, organizing her own life is nearly impossible, she needs some time, begins travelling, being in her own mind a lot, reading stuff and talking to people online and there is something growing inside her, something like coming to terms. 

And now he's back, the meeting, right. Anniversary fifteen years after leaving school.  
She is in her costume, he as casual as can be, to sexy to walk this planet earth, he smiles, the round smiles back, and it’s her job to introduce everyone.  
It seems he only recognises her by her voice.  
Apparently a costume is to much of a costume to make him recognize her again. 

“I didn’t think to ever see you in a costume in this working environment” is his introduction, on point of course always straight to shatter her heart. 

“Ah, after a few years you become clear with this clothing. It’s me now.” Haha, what a lie. And the rest of the conversation is a blur. She cannot concentrate, something is nagging in the back of her mind. He seems impatient, having her stick to him the whole time, but it’s her job right now.  
After an adequate amount of time he makes his round alone. The party starts with her being lost surrounded by people.

That whole event was boring, he is out. Straight, but not in a hurry.

She is after him, ready to burst, pushing her pumps away, running bare feet.

“ I … I need to tell you something, you …. ehm ..”  
He smiles at her, being adorable in his suit, stubble and looking so virile: “You look one second away from an embarrassing confession. Please don’t, if it is what I think, don’t ruin this reunion with sentimental shit, please.”  
“You cannot know anything, you never took the time to get to know me?”  
“I sensed something, even back then, and now, phh, you know I am not into girls, never. And you where a friend, different from those chicks, trustable. That’s why. If that was your question all those years. Here’s your answer.”  
“Well, yeah, I have something to confess, something I know now and maybe knew back then. It doesn't change anything between us because there is nothing, but I need to say it. Now.”  
“Listen girl, I never wanted to be closer as a friend to you, I had the feeling you wanted it, and I never wanted to kiss … a girl. We were into the same boys, that made it easier.”  
“You, right...” her voice is strong somehow, though this is in fact embarrassing in front of everyone, colleagues, old school friends and all, but though not really fitting to the moment and the circumstances being imperfect as fuck she says completely confident. This: “Yes, I wanted to kiss … you … after our talk and before …but … thing is ...  
I always wanted to be the first boy you ever kiss!”


End file.
